


You're mine

by anonymousfiction211



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Dubious Consent, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Loki Odinson - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, loki laufeyson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousfiction211/pseuds/anonymousfiction211
Summary: You and Loki are in a relationship. Loki is quite jelous of Steve. When Steve helps you on a mission, Loki decides you need to be reminded to who you belong.
Kudos: 4





	You're mine

The explosion was unexpected. Rubble was starting to come down, the building next to you was hit. Looking up, you saw the rubble coming at down at high-speed. You were going to get hit. Your movement froze and the only thing you did was staring at the rocks, getting bigger, getting closer. Suddenly a large figure grabbed your waist and pushed you down. It took you a moment to realize it was Steve. He was holding you tightly, his shield protecting the both of you against the falling rocks. He got up and helped you to your feet. _“Try to stay sharp! We’re almost done.”_ he said to you before he ran off.

You looked around for any civilians. There were non left behind. The only person you saw was Loki. He was staring at you from the other side of the street. He looked mad. You started to walk towards him, but he disappeared. You shrugged it off. After a last check to be sure that there weren’t any civilians left, you walked towards the rest of the group. Steve, Thor and Robert were standing in the middle of the road. Building rocks were scattered all around this part of the city, cars were smashed and you could see bullet holes in the structures. Walking towards the group you asked if there was anything you could do. They dismissed you and you walked back to the chopper.

Loki was already there, sitting in one of the seats. When you walked inside the chopper he immediately got up. _“Are you hurt?”_ he asked you. He had a worried look on his face. _“I’m fine”_ you said, _“Just some scrapes and bruises, nothing to worry about. You?”_ He looked you up and down, but didn’t answer your question. His facial expression changed from worried to angry. _Here we go.._ you thought. _“How can you be so stupid? You could have DIED!”_ he started to yell. _“I don’t know what happened, I realized too late what was happening. But I’m fine! Steve was there, everything turned out okay.”_ you told him in a calm voice, hoping he would also calm down. It didn’t work.

Loki glared at you. _“Sure, the super-hero soldier to the rescue. How lucky indeed.”_ he spat. It wasn’t a secret that Loki was possessive of things, he thought belonged to him. You were one of those things. Since Steve was everything Loki wasn’t, your typical good-guy who always does the right things, Loki was scared of losing you to him. Steve was a bit flirty toward you, which didn’t help at all. Before the fight could escalate further, Steve and Robert walked inside. Loki rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat. You took the seat next to him. _“Thor is flying himself back. Oh and (y/n) next time you need a hug, you can just ask. No need to put yourself in danger.”_ Steve said to you. He winked at you and walked with Robert toward the pilot seats. You could feel the anger radiation off of Loki. _“You are not going on any more missions with HIM”_ Loki hissed at you. _“Loki, I’m not interested in him. You are being unreasonable, besides we have no say in which mission we go on.”_ you whispered back.

 _“I think you forgot who you belong to”_ he growled back. _“Buckle up guys, the weather will be bad. This will be a bumpy ride home. We should be there in half an hour.”_ Robert told everybody. He and Steve were chatting, but you were too far away to hear what they were saying. Thankfully, because that meant that they couldn’t hear you and Loki either. Loki grabbed you and pulled you on his lap. _“Well..”_ he growled. _He really is in a mood_ you thought. _“Loki, can we not do this here? We’ll talk when we get home, okay?”_ you told him. He gave you a glare, but didn’t reply. The chopper took off and you hold on to Loki, so you wouldn’t fall of. When the chopper was steady again you got off his lap, intending on taking the seat next to him. He grabbed your waist and pulled you back in _“You’re not going anywhere”_ he told you.

You wanted to respond, but suddenly you felt his lips on your neck. You held back a gasp. You tried to wiggle free, but Loki was much stronger than you. He put a hand on your thigh and started to stroke on the inside. You knew where this was going. _“Loki, NOT HERE”_ you hissed at him. He chuckled against you neck _“I do what I want.”_ He kissed his way upwards and nibbled on your earlobe. You felt yourself become aroused, but couldn’t relax because you were fully aware of Steve and Robert in the pilot seats. You tried to push Loki’s hand from you thigh. He grabbed your wrist _“Here is what is going to happen. I’m going to fuck you right here, right now. And you are going to let me”_ he whispered in a husky voice. The sound of his voice was erotic and you shivered at the thought of Loki taking you right here, right now.

His hand travelled towards your pants and he undid the button and zipper. Not knowing how to react you sat very still on his lap. He slid his hand in your pants, exploring the fabric of your underwear. You tried to move away, but he pulled you further into his lap. Your back was now towards him. He grabbed both your wrists with one hand and pulled you flushed against him. His other hand was lightly stroking your clit through your fabric. You felt your panties become wetter. Loki was kissing and biting your neck. _“Good girl”_ he purred. Your whole body shivered at his words. He was teasing you, licking your earlobe and lightly stroking you. Occasionally he put his fingers underneath the band of your underwear. When he heard your breath hitch he removed it and went back to stroking your clit through the fabric.

 _“You two still okay back there?”_ Steve asked you. You panicked and prayed he didn’t turn around. _“Yeah, fine”_ you said, your voice more squeaky than before. That was Loki’s cue to slide your underwear away and put his finger inside of you. _“Okay, were about half way.”_ Steve said. _“We are not done for a very long time”_ Loki purred in your ear. He pushed another finger inside of you. You couldn’t help but starting to move your hips up and down. _“That’s right. Fuck yourself with my fingers”_ he whispered to you. His commanding voice aroused you even more. You didn’t care anymore if anyone turned around, right now you needed to come. You needed to come badly. You rocked your hips faster, hearing the wet sounds of his fingers inside of you. You started to pant heavily. _“You sure you’re doing fine kiddo?”_ Robert asked you. You started to panic, but didn’t stop riding Loki’s fingers. _“She’s fine”_ Loki said back, his voice leaving no room to argue. You were about to come, when Loki pulled away his fingers. You whimpered at the empty feeling inside of you. _“You come, when I tell you to come”_ he hissed at you. _“Shall we see if we can make them turn around?”_ he purred. Your whole body tensed up. A green shimmer covered you and suddenly your clothes were gone. You wanted to gasp but Loki covered your mouth with his hand. _“Now try to remain silent, because I’m not stopping for anyone”_ he whispered in your ear. He had freed his hardened cock and you could feel it nudge at your entrance. You felt helpless and noticed that you liked that feeling.

He slowly slid inside of you. The feeling was incredible and you fought to hold back your moaning. Loki started to roll his hips, hitting your G-spot. He slowly repeated the action, getting you worked up. It wasn’t fast enough to make you come, but it kept you right on the edge. Wanting more friction you started to move your hips with him. He grabbed your hair and pulled you towards him. His teeth were in your neck, biting hard. You flexed every muscle to keep yourself from making any sound. Loki started to lick your neck and chuckle. _“If he saw you now, he surely knows who you belong to.”_ He put his hand on your clit, starting to make circles. At that time the plane was shaking. _“Hold on some turbulence”_ Steve said. Loki snaked his other hand around you and pinched your hardened nipple. _“Come now”_ he growled putting more pressure on your clit. He rolled his hips in a faster pace and you came undone in five seconds. The turbulence was loud and hid your moaning. You felt Loki pumping in and out of you harder. He grabbed your hips and moved you in a faster pace. Because of the sensitivity you were trying to get away, but he wouldn’t let you. The sound the turbulent plain was making drowned out your moaning and sobbing. You heard a growl behind you and felt Loki’s seed spill inside of you. He pumped a few more times, before he slid out of you.

 _“We’re going to land”_ you heard Robert say. Loki flicked his hands and a new set of clothes appeared on you. The jeans were the same, but your blue t-shirt was now a dark green one. He turned you a quarter, so you were still sitting in his lap but were able to see him. You try to stand up _“Where you going?”_ he said, holding you firm on his lap. _“To the bathroom, to clean myself up”_ you whispered. _“No, you’re not. You need to be reminded that you’re mine”_ he growled. _“Every time HE flirts with you, I’m going to fuck you senseless. I don’t care where we are. You’re mine. So unless you want everyone to see, I suggest you avoid him”_ he hissed. Before you could answer he grabbed your neck and pulled you in for a kiss. You knew you shouldn’t like this side of him, but you kind of did. The plain was now on the ground and the doors opened. You heard Steve and Robert get up from their chairs.

 _“Jesus, get a room”_ Robert laughed. Loki broke the kiss and you quickly stood up. Steve looked puzzled at you. _“What’s wrong”_ Loki asked him with an innocent voice. _“N- nothing, have you changed shirts?”_ Steve asked you. You felt yourself blush and look to the ground. Loki put an arm around your waist _“I changed it for her, green does look so much better on her. Don’t you think?”_ he said to Steve. His voice didn’t sound annoyed, but the hateful undertone was clearly there. Steve motioned at his own outfit _“I prefer blue, as you can see”_ he said in a monotone voice. Loki pulled you closer against him and kissed your temple. He glared at Steve. Luckily, Robert spoke up. _“Well, I could eat. Let’s go!”_ he said. He walked outside towards the tower. Steve turned towards you _“You really should consider changing your shirt back to blue”_ he said smirking at you. He then quickly followed Robert to the exit. You looked at Loki, who couldn’t possible look any angrier. You pulled him in for a kiss, hoping it would calm him. When you broke the kiss his expression was softer. Then an wicked smirk appeared on his face _“I think you’re in for quite a exhausting evening”_ he said while his hand travelled towards your clit. Your breath hitched. He then kissed you and took your hand. You followed him towards the exit. You secretly were excited for dinner. 


End file.
